


the marsh trials ・the maze runner au

by skeletalbeings



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gally (Mentioned) - Freeform, chuck (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: with global warming threatening our planet, the icebergs started melting; rising sea levels and causing mass hysteria as whole cities began disappearing under the waves.soon enough, only a few remote places are left standing on the planet; but soon those places will fall.it's not easy getting from place to place, struggling to remain alive.and the sluggers don't make life any easier, with the infection spread by the parasites dwelling in the water; there's another reason to stay away from the water as much as you can.with the gladers of the maze escaping, they discover the horrible truth about the world; and just how close to dying they had been, when they noticed the waters enclosing around the maze, only a matter of days before the maze joins the places before it.and they enter the marsh in a fight to reach a safe haven, a mysterious vessel in the middle of the water; a safe place.





	1. summary, info and notes.

**summary.**

with global warming threatening our planet, the icebergs started melting; rising sea levels and causing mass hysteria as whole cities began disappearing under the waves.  
soon enough, only a few remote places are left standing on the planet; but soon those places will fall.  
it's not easy getting from place to place, struggling to remain alive.

and the sluggers don't make life any easier, with the infection spread by the parasites dwelling in the water; there's another reason to stay away from the water as much as you can.

with the gladers of the maze escaping, they discover the horrible truth about the world; and just how close to dying they had been, when they noticed the waters enclosing around the maze, only a matter of days before the maze joins the places before it.

and they enter the marsh in a fight to reach a safe haven, a mysterious vessel in the middle of the water; a safe place.

 

**info & notes.**

・so as you can see, this story is a definite au; i've changed a lot from the movies so if you don't like that, don't read this!

・instead of the world being scorched by the sun, i've made it so the world is severely affected by the effects of global warming; where the water levels are sinking entire cities and the virus is transferred through the water, and through the sluggers (cranks). 

・the characters from the scorch trials remain the same, except the tasks they're presented with will be altered to fit this plot's needs.

・my updating schedule is pretty messed up, i can either update twice a day, twice a week or once a month; i'm sorry for any inconvenience.

・i'm pretty new to writing fanfics, so forgive any small mistakes.

・i plan to add a few new characters into the plot, so when the time comes i'll post a chapter where you can submit your characters based on criteria i put in.

 

**and most importantly.**

・i don't own the movie plot, characters or anything about it at all; i don't profit from writing this, it's all for my own entertainment and your own, also this is my own original work so no stealing or i'll banish you into the maze :D

 

**cheers.**


	2. escape.

the grief in the atmosphere is unmissable; thomas screams for chuck, tears running down his face as he pleads for the recently deceased boy to wake up.

teresa stands closely behind him, a strangled sob leaves her lips, as she watches with watery eyes.

newt covers his mouth with his hand, struggling to mask his pain away; minho's eyes are closed, eyebrows pinched together as he hopes this is all a bad dream.

thomas continues to weep for the boy, shaking his lifeless body as he tells chuck that they made it.

 

but the young boy doesn't move a muscle, and thomas just lets out an angry scream, and the sound of a sliding door being opened goes unnoticed to him, but the other gladers turn to look.

teresa softly calls out thomas's name through her tears, trying to alert him to the possible threat; but he is still clutching onto chuck, mourning.

 

men swarm into the room they're in, guns in hand and they were all clad in black scuba suits; and as soon as they spotted the teens they ran over, quickly ushering everyone out of the room.

the gladers quickly bolt from the room, following the lead of the men; but thomas won't move.

> _"i have to stay with chuck, he's still alive!"_ he thought desperately, clinging to his body; even when some of the men starts to pull on his arms, trying to prise him away from his friend.

he fights against them as hard as he can, but just like he does; they won't give up, and they drag his struggling form out of the room, and he reaches out a hand for chuck desperately.

as they've just left the room, thomas looks at the still forms of both chuck and gally; and lets out one last pained scream.

 

the wind is severe as they enter the outside world, and thomas shields his eyes with one hand as the salt from the sea stings his eyes.

 

there's a fairly large boat anchored to the shore, and the masked men haul him onto the deck, where the rest of his friends are waiting for him.

a man sits down on the seats across from the gladers, taking off his scuba mask with shaky hands as he addresses the teens carefully.

> _"you guys alright? don't worry, you're safe now"._


End file.
